Sisters at a Distance
Sisters at a Distance is the first episode of season 3 and the 17th episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on September 10th, 2017. Plot The episode begins in a civic centre of the city of Barcelona (Catalonia, the Earth), in September 2017. Mila is doing a theatre activity, and Melina also attends this activity. The theatre activity is part of Tres Turons, an entity that deals with people with mental disabilities. The group's monitor is Marisa, one of the heads of Tres Turons. The activity begins normally, and consists of making a presentation for the new participants. Melina looks at a corner of a wall where there's nothing… and smiles. Suddenly, bright lights appear in the middle of the room, forming a silhouette that soon becomes solid and someone known by Mila, Melina and Marisa appears: Admiral Josep Maria 22. He's dressed differently than they knew him: he wears a bright magenta T-shirt with the number 22 painted and blue trousers. 22 says: "Surprise!"… Mila says: "What are you doing here? And how is it that you have appeared out of nowhere?" and 22 says that he isn't really in this room, he isn't even in Barcelona. He's in a place that he prefers not to reveal, and says he has come to avoid an imminent attack. Marisa says: "Leave the fantasies for another time!" and 22 goes to Melina and says: "I'll prevent your plan". Melina says: "Are you the Admiral of Earth?" and 22 says: "I'll answer you with another question: all those mini-insects there, what purpose do they have?". Melina says: "Marisa, take him out!" and 22 says: "Five mini-insects? I don't like this, if it were six it would be better. I don't like the five, I prefer the six!" and Marisa takes him and says: "Come, go home a little and rest…". But then 22 stretches the arm towards the wall at which Melina looked before, and says: "Laser arrow!". And from his hand comes a lightning which goes towards the wall, and instead of making a hole, destroys something that was invisible… 22 says: "Marisa, I'm already home, or rather, my body is at home. But my spirit is here in the form of a spectre, and we've given form and powers to this spectre, which is what you see. And now let me finish my work: Laser arrow!" and keeps shooting against the mini-insects. But at that moment, the mini-insects attack and start firing lasers. Marisa sees that this is serious, and says: "Let's get out of here, evacuate the building!" while the mini-insects keep firing. 22 goes with Mila and says: "I think that after all this, I'll have to give you Retcon so that you forget everything… I'll give you Retcon to all of you. But now come with me, and trust me!". Mila is scared and doesn't know what to do, but decides to trust him. Mila says: "Melina, what's she?" and 22 says: "I've already tried to explain it thousands of times, but you didn't believe me". Suddenly, a mini-insect fires a shot at Mila's arm, injuring her. And Melina gets into a transport sphere and leaves. 22 destroys the mini-insects with ease and talks to someone, saying: "22 to 07, I need an emergency beam-out of two people!"… Mila's arm hurts, but then blue lights surround her and 22 and suddenly the two find themselves in a futuristic yellow room that looks like a hospital, with beds and some very advanced medical tools. A boy who looks like 22 says: "They have gone too far…" and 22 says: "First of all, we have to cure Mila. And I don't think the Retcon solves anything…", and a man begins to pass an object on Mila's arm that heals her quickly. Mila says: "What are you?", looking at the uniform of those in this room. 22 says: "We're the Federation Starfleet. I'm the Admiral of Earth. And everything I've told you about your mother is true, everything she says is true, too. But those who have made your mother look crazy use technology from the future that the 21st century police couldn't do anything about. However, we can help you. While you're with us, you'll be safe!". Mila sees that her arm is already healed, but she says: "Give me Retcon, I want to forget everything!". 22 says: "As you wish. But we have to give Retcon to everyone in the civic centre. 0, will you take care of it?", and 0 says: "I know what you mean!"… 0 puts an object on Mila's arm, and Mila quickly falls asleep. Then 0 approaches her and makes a Teremedosian mind meld… Then, 22 says: "We don't have any Retcon, therefore we have to keep her on the holodeck until we find a solution. We have the Earth in chaos as a result of what has happened. We have to talk in the meeting room of the 07 everybody, since we have a big problem!". In the meeting room of the FEF 07, a starship that orbits the Earth, 22 says that this attack has gone too far, and any partial memory erasure would be insufficient. They have to do a memory erasure of the whole Earth, an impossible thing. 0 says: "And what do you propose?" and 22 says: "To go back to the old days: a return to the past!". 0 says: "And Kimberly?" and 22 says: "Kimberly is in Bolivia, that's where we have to erase memories!". 0 says: "Do you want me to go down to Bolivia and erase Kimberly's memory that she has already lived this day?" and 22 says: "No, I want you to go down to Bolivia and programme Kimberly never to remember repeated things because of a return to the past. That is to say, you have to create an immunity to the return to the past in her!"… Carla says: "Wait, I know what you want to say. This return to the past wouldn't be the last, right?" and 22 says:" No, Carla, Melina and her have gone into action. We have to use one hundred per cent of our resources if they do the same!". The meeting ends, and 0 is transported in Bolivia, while Mila is unconscious in the sickbay of the 07. 0 ends his mission with Kimberly, although it's difficult, and returns to 07. 0 says that he believes that he got it, and everyone goes to the supercomputer's room of the ship. Carla says: "Are you totally sure?" and 22 says: "We have no other remedy, when people take me to the limit, I must make improvised decisions that are sometimes unexpected. Get ready, return to the past now!". 22 activates the program, and a white aura runs through the entire Earth and space. In the civic centre of Barcelona, Mila appears on the floor of the women's bathroom, wakes up and goes to the theatre room to start her activity. Melina is also there, but this time she doesn't make any attacks, even though she doesn't speak and acts a little differently… The activity begins, and this time there's no incursion. Nobody remembers anything of the attack of the mini-insects, and everything continues normally… On ship 07, 0 is in the supercomputer's room while Carla is sitting with headphones, since in reality Melina in the civic centre is a hologram controlled by Carla while the real one is in the holodeck, not knowing that she isn't on Earth. And in the holodeck, Melina makes the mini-insects attack, but they don't attack, since there isn't any mini-insect. Melina doesn't understand anything, she gets angry and when she thinks the theatre activity ends, she goes home. At the moment Melina will stay on the ship 07 to avoid problems… Meanwhile, 22 is at home. At night, 0 calls 22 and informs him that they've teleported Melina on a holodeck of the 07 and she'll stay there until they know more about her and her family. 22 agrees, and says that Mila doesn't remember anything of what happened before the return to the past. 0 says he'll inform him if there's something new about Melina, and 22 goes to sleep. In an unknown area, a silhouette with a distorted voice speaks to a girl in the shape of Mila and gives her the order to impersonate the real Mila and go to her apartment, since they must continue with their plan. Mila's double says she will, and the silhouette says: "But not now. Before I have to talk to Lola and finish my mission. I have a plan, but I need all of Lola's support. She's İhi Kadse, that is to say, I have to succeed. I know her very well, and I know she's cleverer than all of us. It looks a lot like her version of this universe, it's a pity that she don't remember anything!". Mila's double says: "What about Robert?" and the silhouette says: "The biggest problem. If Robert gets in the middle of our plans, he'll ruin everything. Let me take care of him, I know what I can do to get him out of here!". Mila's double says: "As you wish…" and the episode ends. Category:Episodes ca:Germanes a distància es:Hermanas a distancia fr:Sœurs à distance gl:Irmás a distancia it:Sorelle a distanza pt:Irmãs a distância ro:Surori la distanţă ru:Сестры на расстоянии